The Rugrats movie I'm sorry Dil and a lullaby scene (my version)
by briannaaumondreaux
Summary: What if Angelica would here in this scene and has great kindness as she's takes good care of Dil and Tommy. Rugrats belongs to Nickelodeon


Plot : What if Angelica appears in this scene and has great kindness as she's take cares of Tommy and Dil.

Rugrats belongs to Nickelodeon

(Cut to under a tree, where Tommy Angelica, and Dil has taken refuge.)

Tommy: We'll just have a little bottle and take a nice nappy, and everything will be okay.

Dil: Mine! Mine!

Angelica : But Dil you have to share with him.

(Dil steals the bottle.)

Tommy: But, I'm hungry, too.(Tommy tries to grab the bottle from Dil.)Stop it! Dil, that's enough! Stop it! Unh!(Dil laughs and finishes off the bottle.)You didn't leave any for me!

Dil: BURP! All gone.

(Tommy tosses the bottle to the ground, then gets a blanket from the bag, covering both of themselves with it. Tommy and Dil try to sleep. Dil tries to have the blanket all to himself.)

Tommy: Oh.

(Dil's leg peeks out of the blanket.)

Tommy: Dil.

(Dil's arm now peeks out.)

Tommy: Dil!

(Dil grabs the blanket from Tommy and covers himself with it.)

Dil: My blankie! My blankie!

Tommy: Dil!

Dil: My blankie! My blankie!

Tommy: I need some blankie, too.

Dil: Mine! Mine! Mine!

Tommy: Mine!

Dil: Mine!

Angelica : Guyd Stop it!

(Tommy and Dil pulls the blanket on opposite ends in a tug of war fashion, the blanket tears in half; sending Tommy falling into a mud puddle; Dil laughs)

Dil: Yucky lookie.

Angelica : Oh my

Tommy(furious): You think it's funny?! Phil and Lil was right! You're a bad, naughty baby, and you're never gonna get any better! I'M THROUGH BEING YOUR BIG BROTHER! I DON'T WANT MY SPONSITIVITY NO MORE!

Angelica : Tommy no Don't say that

(Tommy tosses his watch against a tree; miraculously, as they say in those Timex commercials, It takes a licking and keeps on ticking. Meanwhile, a group of monkeys look on nearby.)

Dil: Monkey! My monkey! Mine!

(Then Angelica look at Tommy with a worried look)

Tommy: (still furious) You want monkeys? Oh, okay. I'll give you monkeys. You'll have a monkey mommy and a monkey daddy and a monkey brother! I shoulda let my friends take you back to the hopsicle, but, no, I said, "He didn't mean it," I said. (He kicks a frog)

Angelica : Don't kick the poor froggie Tommy

Tommy : "He was only playing!" (He kicks a bottle) Well, I was wrong! Now I don't even have friends!

Angelica : Tommy what are you doing? Tommy : (tosses out a diaper, a container of baby powder, baby wipes and Cynthia, which the monkeys all grab.) Dil wants monkeys, and monkeys want the nanners. So everybody gets what they want!

(Tommy brings the baby food to Dil, and in his rage, prepares to use it to cover Dil as Angelica gasps in horror)

Dil: My nanna. My nanna.(Dil looks at Tommy, who looks frightening as lightning flashes above, emphasizing his anger. Dil is suddenly then very frightened to see Tommy this angry.)T--T--T--

(Tommy has calmed down and is back in a right frame of mind. He sets the baby food down and hugs Dil, as the monkeys and Angelica look on sadly from a tree.)

Tommy: I'm sorry, Dil. (hugs him as Angelica hugs them both too with tears coming out of her eyes)

Angelica : It's going to be okay fellas and I'm here for you two and Don't worry I take care of you (sniffs and wipes tear out of her eyes) Come in let's go back inside

(As she's take them back Inside the tree and Tommy retrieves his watch. A crack of thunder hits. Dil starts wailing, terrified and homesick as Angelica comforting him as she's pets him in the back. She and Tommy calms him down, sings him a lullaby, similar to what they sung earlier in the film.)

Tommy: (singing)Baby, please!

Angelica (singing) : Rest your head?

Tommy (singing) : Soon we will be home in bed. Until then, I'll protect you like no other. You're okay for a little brother.

Dil: My Tommy.

Tommy: My Dil.

Angelica : My cuties (kiss their forehead)

(Dil hiccups. Dil offers to share his blanket with Angelica and Tommy. Tommy, Angelica and Dil fall asleep. The Camera pulls away upward from the tree, the storm ends and the sky begins to clear.)


End file.
